


(/0.0)/ High School -ton \(0.0\)

by crubiotrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, this is so bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crubiotrash/pseuds/crubiotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the hamilton people in high school, hence high school -ton</p>
            </blockquote>





	(/0.0)/ High School -ton \(0.0\)

**Author's Note:**

> i have not revised this because i am a lazy s.o.b. im sorry. enjoy

Alex walked into school, a wide grin plastered on his face and a heavy bag on his back, filled to the brim with paper and pens, plus his school books. He was top of his class, of course, a fast learner, and a great friend. Lots liked him because he had such a bright personality, and was very sincere with everyone. Alex walked to his locker, unloading half his back, leaving it significantly lighter. He walked down the hall to his friends’ lockers.  
“Alex!” John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan said simultaneously. Alex smiled.  
“Wassup guys,” he asked quite excitedly.  
“I was just telling Hercules how my mom got me a bike! It’s a super sleek red painting with white handle bar covers. It’s so cool!” Alex grinned at his friend’s excitedness, as it was pretty unusual for him to be this loud. John was the more shy type, and he preferred to stay on the quieter side in conversations. Hercules was the complete opposite, a loud, boisterous kid with a big heart and a bigger smile. Their chatter slowed down as their other friend, Marquis de Lafayette arrived. “Bonjour, friends!” Marq exclaimed. They all talked until the bell rang, telling them to head to first period. John and Alex walked to Spanish and Marc and Hercules walked to math. Spanish was pretty easy for Alex, as he was already fluent in French and it was pretty similar. John speaks Spanish at home so it wasn’t much of a problem for him. The real problem was the people. It was as if the school purposefully put John and Alex in a class of people who hated them. James Madison, Thomas Jefferson, Alex’s frenemy Aaron Burr, this kid named George who no one knew the last name of, and his little peasant of a boyfriend Samuel Seabury. They were all SO annoying and bothered Alex and John so much. Tom is a bully and a half, pretty much a complete asshole, and it wasn’t even ironic, it was his personality. James is his blind side kick, just the hype guy. Annoying as hell. Aaron’s usually chill but every once and a while he agrees with Tom and James and it ticks Alex off so much. Sam is so pretentious and is always all over George. George is an asshole, but he’s hot so Alex usually lets it slide, right up until he starts saying shit about John, then he flips out on him.  
The two walk in and sit, waiting for Mr. Schuyler to arrive. Alex turns to talk to a kid named Charles Lee, but is stopped by the sight of George and Sam basically fucking on top of a desk. He shakes his head and continues his original plan. Mr. Schuyler walked in, calling out to the class to begin the lesson. Alex took out his notebook, beginning his day of torture. At least Sam and George stopped fucking.  
\--  
It seemed like an eternity for the class to end, but it finally did, and homeroom began, so he had a couple of free minutes to chat. He turned to John, and caught him talking to Peggy Schuyler, one of the girls in his class, and Mr. Schuyler’s daughter. Alex joined into the banter, teasing John about liking Peggy, leaving him with a huge blush on his face. Alex smirked and left the conversation, starting a new one with Aaron, James, and Tom, just for straight banter. Well, gay banter, but let's not. ;) “Wassup, losers?” Alex asked.  
“Pshh, us the losers? Look in the mirror, kiddo,” Tom replied, attempting to be smug. Alex laughed.  
“Ah, the good old ‘kiddo’ bit, then? I’m older than you, Tommy. Go sip on your bottle, and chew on your teething toy, you seem a bit moody.” Aaron laughed at that, infuriating Tom more. He stood up, irrationally angry, but basically sane to the shit Alex has seen before. James entwined his fingers into Tom’s and pulled him back down. Tom blushed and retracted his hand from James’ as he sat down. James glared at him, but didn’t say anything. Alex turned to face forward in his seat, leaving that conversation. The phone rang and everyone quieted down, leaving Mr. Schuyler a good environment to talk, and letting everyone else hear what was happening.  
“Seabury, yes he’s here. To the office? Sure,” Mr. Schuyler said, hanging up the phone. An “ooh” went around, earning a glare from both Sam and Mr. Schuyler. Sam gathered his things and took a pass, then headed out the door. Everyone’s attention was quickly lost, and chatter progressed around the room. Alex sat at his desk and pulled out a paper and pen, furiously writing about homophobia in modern society. George sauntered over to the unknowing Alex, sitting in the desk in front of him. George ran a finger down Alex’s arm, earning a shiver from the smaller boy, and a glare.  
“I’m trying to write, George,” Alex scolded. George smirked at him, Alex getting angrier and angrier at his smugness. “Leave me alone and wait for your boy toy to come back.” The earned a laugh from George.  
“Alexander, how rude of you! I just want to talk,” he said with a big smile. Alex wasn’t buying it, but he couldn’t stand being rude, so he relented.  
“Okay, George. What’s up?”  
“I’d like to invite you to walk home with me, and maybe hang out for a little while. How about it?” Alex furrowed his brows, confused by the offer.  
“I mean. I don’t see why not. I’ll come with you. Just me? Or will there be with others?”  
“Just you. Sam is busy.”  
“Thank god,” Alex muttered under his breath.  
“Huh,” George asked. Alex smiled and shook his head, looking up at George. A small blush creeped up on Alex’s cheeks. George smirked at him, noticing his face reddening.  
“Ugh, you’re the worst,” Alex said, laughing.  
“Hey! What’d I do?”  
“You’re hella cute, that’s what you did.” George laughed and smiled, resting his hand on Alex's. Alex grabbed it, entwining his fingers. The bell rang, ending the moment the two were having. George said goodbye and gave Alex his number, then grabbed his bag. John joined Alex walking to their next class. They had math together too. The class went pretty smoothly, but it was a genuinely boring class. Nothing ever happened in math. It felt like forever, but that class soon ended and the pair was off to history to meet up with Hercules and Marq. The four sat and talked about the plans for the weekend, as it was Friday and they always meet up over the weekend.  
“So are we walking home?” John asked the four of them. Marq and Hercules agreed and the three turned to Alex. He smiled sheepishly and shook his head. “What? Really?”  
“Sorry, I’ve got plans for tonight. Tomorrow I’m free though... sorry,” Alex said to them.  
“What’re you doing?” Hercules asked.  
“Walking and hanging with George,” Alex said quietly. The three looked at him with wide eyes.  
“You’re ditching us for that asshole?” John exclaimed.  
“Alex, I can’t believe you!” Marq said.  
“C’mon, Alex.” Hercules said.  
“Are you guys kidding me? I’m gonna be with someone else for one time and you all flip out. Ditching you guys, really? I’ve been here every other time. And he’s not an asshole. He can say shitty things but that doesn’t mean he’s an asshole.” Alex glared at the rest of them. Just as Hercules was about to make a rebuttal Mr. Washington entered and started the class. Alex enjoyed history. He loved politics and liked learning about old governments and old politics, so the class went by quick. In the long term this was good, but in this very moment it wasn’t. As soon as the bell rang the three musketeers started berating him with different questions and annoying accusations as they made their way to the cafeteria for lunch.  
“C’mon Alex, George is such an ass and he’s sooo annoying. Just come with us,” Hercules said, his loud voice carrying through the empty hall. A sniffle was heard behind them, making the four turn around suddenly. George stood behind them, a lone tear trickling down his face. Before Hercules could say anything he ran off into the bathroom. Alex groaned.  
“HERCULES! Really?? He’s not that bad! And you made him cry. Come on man!” Alex yelled at the trio, running after George. The three left behind looked at each other, guilt overcoming them.  
Alex walked into the bathroom, calling George’s name. He walked to the last stall by the opposite wall from the door and stopped in front of it. A small sniffle could be heard. “George?” Alex asked. “Can I come in?” George made a sound of approval and Alex pulled the door open. George was sitting in the corner, head buried in his arms. Alex closed the door behind him and locked it, then took off his bag. He sat next to the crying boy, wrapping his arms around his shaking body. “Hey, it’s okay. Hercules doesn’t know what he’s talking about. I keep telling them you’re nice but they aren’t listening.” George sniffled again. He lifted his head and look and Alex.  
“Why does everyone hate me?” he asked.  
“Well, you act very smug and pretentious most of the time, which can set people on a path of dislike,” Alex told him. “But, I don’t hate you.” George smiled a little, and leaned closer to Alex. Alex let his eyes flutter shut, expecting a kiss. George provided one, leaning in more to kiss him. George sat back up, leaving Alex smiling like an idiot.  
“I can’t believe I just did that.”  
“Want to do it again?” Alex said with a smirk, leaning in this time. George smiled and met Alex half way. After a mini make out session, the two went their separate ways to lunch. Alex couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, smiling at Tom and James, and then smiling at Aaron, Hercules, John and Marq as he sat down, pulling out a ham sandwich. “Hey guys!”  
“Listen,” Hercules started, “I’m sorry about that whole thing earlier.”  
“It’s not me your apology should be addressed to, Herc,” Alex said.  
“Why are you so smiley, Alex?” John asked.  
“Why so nosy, John?” Alex said in a teasing matter. The rest of lunch went this way, Alex shutting down any dumb questions the four shot at him. The rest of the day was a blur; Alex was just excited to go home with George. He sent a quick text before the bell rang to him, asking where to meet. George replied quickly, leaving Alex longing for the end of the day. Finally the bell rang, and Alex ran to his locker, then to the front of the school. He met up with George, and the two walked off school property and made their way to George’s house, talking excitedly about things that don’t really matter. Once they made it to George’s house they walked in and went up to his room after greeting his older brother that was sitting in the living room.  
“Got any homework, Alex?” George asked quietly, lying on his bed, on his stomach. Alex sat on the floor facing the bed, opening his bag.  
“Probably, what about you? Anything I can help with?” Alex said with a smirk. George scowled at him.  
“Hey, just because you’re the smartest person in our grade doesn’t mean no one else is smart, jackass,” George said, pushing Alex’s shoulder. The two bantered a bit until George stood up to use the bathroom. As he walked out Alex snooped around. He looked through one of George’s night stand drawers, finding a book, a few condoms and a box of tissues. ‘No lube?’ Alex thought to himself, feeling bad for Sam. He pushed closed that drawer and opened the one underneath. ‘Ah, there it is’ Alex thought, finding the lube in the drawer, and also a pretty worn little notebook. He grabbed it and opened to the first page. It was dated the first day of school, and the last entry was from yesterday. Alex began to skim the page, his eyes getting caught at the mention of his name. ‘Alex is so cute,’ it said. ‘Sometimes I have to stop myself from staring. Sam hits me when he notices me looking.’ Alex heard a flush in the next room and quickly put the book back and closed the drawer, sitting back where he was. “Want to watch some TV?” George asked, grabbing the TV remote and patting the open bed space next to him. Alex nodded and laid next to him. George wrapped his arm around him and put on some old NCIS episode with Ziva and Tony being cute as hell. Sometime around 9 Alex fell asleep in George’s arms. George fell asleep with his head resting on Alex’s.


End file.
